


蜘蛛侠三代AU兄弟设定

by KnightNO4time



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew Garfield's Peter, Andrew Peter Parker, M/M, They ARE brothers, Tobey Maguire's Peter, Tobey Peter Parker, Tom Holland's Peter, Tom Peter Parker, really person name
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 当初看到前两代演员都给新的小Tom鼓励和评价还有发了评论和视频后，就产生了这个设定，其实好想让他们齐聚一堂。是AU设定，所以角色身份也不同，CP只能平均分了。Peter名字因为没办法，决定变成中间名。而名则使用演员的名字区分。也许有点小不适应，不过只是一个脑洞设定，淡定就好orz大哥：Tobey Peter Parker二哥：Andrew Peter Parker三弟：Tom Peter Parker





	1. 三兄弟设定

Parker家三兄弟介绍：

大哥：托比.彼得.帕克（Tobey Peter Parker）  
简介：  
三人中的大哥，虽然他们家很穷，可是一直努力支持两个弟弟。然而本人运气极差（宛如当麻附体），霉运连连，每次回家都会被两个弟弟误以为他是不是要挂了。  
总是会担心弟弟，其实弟弟们更是为他操碎了心…为此托比本人很苦恼，不过他依旧是弟弟们心中最棒的哥哥。  
他的正式工作是报社摄影师，但他用的相机确实报社租给他的，而他花钱特意买的新相机，则在生日时送给了弟弟安德鲁。  
其次下班和没有班的日子里，他还在披萨店打工，因为下班后允许拿走剩下没有卖出去的货。这可以省钱，所以Parker家披萨总是餐桌主打。

二哥：安德鲁.彼得.帕克（Andrew Peter Parker）  
简介：  
喜欢摄影和滑板，摄影是受了哥哥的影响。知道托比给他的相机是最新的，而且托比自己不舍得用。为了报答，他用自己攒的钱给托比在圣诞节买了一套西服，为了可以让托比去参加玛丽.简的歌剧表演。  
为了感谢哥哥的照顾，身为老二的他觉得自己是最应该支持托比的。因此他在学校成绩意外优异，却神奇的没有什么存在感。然而相反，他在学校有点受到排挤，并不往心里去，也不和兄弟们说，害怕他们担心。  
通过自己的女友格温.史黛西和学校里一名教授打好关系，并被挖掘潜能。因此被教授推荐后，于认识的一名实验人员所在的实验室里实习和打杂，好为家里增加收入。

三弟：汤姆.彼得.帕克（Tom Peter Parker）  
简介：  
虽然是家里最小的，却也是最古怪精灵的。小脑袋里总是有各种怪点子，并且喜欢研究东西。  
哥哥们总是让他在家里乖乖学习写作业，不需要考虑打工挣钱，为此他决定自己单独挑起家务来做，并且用他研究出来的各种生活小窍门将一小时的家务时间缩短至半小时不到。  
总是负责吐槽角色，尤其是吐槽大哥的霉运。不过他打心底尊敬哥哥们，并且暗地里最近在寻找工作。

生活介绍：  
托比的朋友哈里.奥斯本很有钱，不过他清楚托比不会特意接受施舍，自己也喜欢托比这一点。他会支持托比，并在对方需要时出手相助。  
曾经托比和哈里都追求过玛丽，有一段时间闹僵，可最后化解。哈里放弃了玛丽，释然的他在知道安德鲁送给了托比一套西服以后，特意送了一条可以搭配的领带，说这样可以让托比看起来更完美。  
不过托比去看玛丽的表演，只是处于挚友的支持。而玛丽.简才是看得最清楚的人，在聚餐时她一语打破后，哈里和托比发现彼此才是对方最喜欢的。  
目前托比和哈里处于交往状态，他们携手出现于玛丽所在的剧场次数也有所增加。  
玛丽偷偷把这低调的事情透露给托比的两个弟弟，俩弟弟感动的涕泗横流。一方面是哥哥找到幸福，一方面是哈里很有钱（没错，这也是重点），另一方面是托比的霉运竟然奇迹般的减少了！  
两个弟弟思考，假设大哥和哈里有结婚的可能，那么他们一定要送一份惊喜。玛丽已经擅自决定那日的表演节目由她但挑大梁，剩下的两个弟弟，他们决定用自己对于机械研究，弄出个什么家务机器人出来…一方面是哈里看起来不像是会自己去打扫的人，而托比则担心会在打扫时发生意外越来越乱。  
安德鲁从实验室领养了三只小蜘蛛，分别作为了三个人的宠物。起初他以为会被兄弟们嫌弃，然而另外两个人竟然坦然接受了。  
托比的是智利红玫瑰，据说是实验室一个昆虫爱好者的宠物蜘蛛，不过最近没时间照顾因此送给了安德鲁带回家。托比喜欢让这个大的家伙趴在手上，却意外温柔，取名叫毒液（被汤姆吐槽说这名字起的太随便了）。  
安德鲁的是七纺蛛，并不是饲养用的。而是实验室里不要的，并且断了一只腿，安德鲁觉得很可怜就在处理前带走了。他给自己这只起名叫艾玛（来自艾玛.斯通，超凡里格温的演员）。然而艾玛最总还是因为身体情况不出一个月就死了，这令安德鲁伤心坏了，甚至把艾玛埋葬在了小区下面的花坛里，做了个木头十字架。  
为了可以安慰二哥，汤姆通过朋友的朋友，要来了一只委内瑞拉红绿橙，不过脾气并不温柔。可安德鲁很感激，照顾有加，甚至去实验室管熟悉的人要了一个很大的培养玻璃槽。他给蜘蛛起名叫戴恩（来自戴恩.德哈恩，超凡里的小绿魔演员）。  
汤姆的是一只小跳蛛，因为太小了，汤姆送害怕它跑不见。因此汤姆一回到家，习惯性的就会检查上五六遍。因为知道跳蛛寿命不长，所以汤姆偶尔会很担心，甚至早早就准备好了一份哀悼词（可是托比看完说，这写的太奇怪了）。他给蜘蛛起名叫保罗（来自保罗.路德，蚁人的演员，我喜欢昆虫成员一起）。  
近期汤姆在网上找到了一份工作，而且还认识了一群很厉害的人。他虽然觉得这也许会惹麻烦，可是收入却相当可观。他还在犹豫要不要告诉哥哥们，而他这学期上完是不是要搬出去到工作地点居住，总是一切都还在挣扎中。  
另一方面，因为工作这件事，汤姆被一个叫韦德.威尔逊的人缠上了。他对于那个人的唠唠叨叨感到厌烦透顶，可是偶尔又觉得那个人行为很有趣，而自己则会作死的搭上事。  
目前看不出来那个人到底是什么神经质，可是好想和新工作有一定关联，然而那个韦德似乎和公司那边关系也不算好。  
即使隐瞒了工作，不过韦德的存在却未被藏住。而且韦德总是说出来一些奇怪的话，甚至当场不正经的多次告白。以至于托比和安德鲁每次见到他都感觉警铃大作，想方设法帮弟弟摆脱这个家伙。  
托比认为韦德出现绝对不会给汤姆带来好影响，而安德鲁则认为韦德竟然这样肆意接近汤姆，绝对是在犯法。不过相比操心过度的哥哥，汤姆本人除了每次和韦德吐槽干架争吵意外，好像也没有决定使用过多手段。于是每次汤姆遇到韦德时，能冲出来和韦德对抗的就是尾随而来的托比和安德鲁，以及被托比拉过来一起讨伐的哈里…


	2. Good luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三兄弟清晨日常小短篇～

闹钟在安静的清晨，赫然撕破了房间里的寂静。蒙在被窝里的人显然被狠狠吓醒，床上的大鼓包抽搐了两下。夹杂着哈欠的声音模模糊糊传来，却盖不过持续的噪音骚扰，Tobey被吵得从被子下探出头，可却死命不去睁开被困意锁住的眼睛。  
“嗯…好了好了，我知道…”Tobey抬手摸向挨着床头的写字桌，似乎希望闹钟可以停下似的咕哝着。身为这个家里的老大，他定闹钟和起床总是最早的，“我起…我马上起——？”  
然而他摸上桌子的手却感觉抓了一空，并且碰到了类似本子的东西，大概是昨晚他用临睡前用来给学校新闻社打草稿的笔记本。他懒得抬头，就维持动作似的拍来拍去摸索着。  
闹钟跑去哪里了？  
笔记本被他掌心带到了桌子一侧，想不到在他看不到的地方，本子连带靠近墙边的闹钟一同从桌子上掉了下来。  
“Och？！Jesus——！”瞬间被笔记本拍在脸上，还没睁眼又被坚硬的闹钟正中额头，使得Tobey惨痛得大叫起来。他瞬间用一只手捂住首创的脑袋，顿时撩开被子从床铺上弹跳的坐了起来。  
可是就在他起身并且睁眼的这一瞬间，他就眼睁睁的看着那个原本砸到他，并且滚到被子上的红色闹钟，因为他撩开被子的猛力而被如弹珠似的甩飞出去。  
闹钟边角好死不死的擦过写字台，失去平衡的瞬间它就此展开一系列令人心惊胆战的旋转。随后它又撞击在了椅子上并弹回，落地前还不忘和床架下面的木头挡板来个亲密接触。最后只听到悲鸣于地板上传来，并看到那么可怜的红色身影华丽的转了三圈。此时除了闹钟本体和被摔飞出去的电池盖，似乎还碎了点其他东西…  
Tobey每天早上开始，他就开始催眠自己。不要相信自己的霉运，即使已经习以为常。他泄气似的在床上耷拉肩膀，即便闹钟的噪音停止，可他并不希望是这个结果。哀叹不禁脱口而出，“你在开玩笑…”  
“你还好吗？！”突然Tobey的门被打开，带着这样担心的问候，他的弟弟Andrew出现在门口。两个人陷入沉默和对视中两秒，发现自己大哥看似安然无恙的Andrew，边很快用目光搜素到了地上的闹钟，“哦，我的老天，难道那个是我的闹钟？”  
Tobey顿时各种委屈的语言充斥在了喉咙里，可他竟然一句也说不出来。等他看着弟弟一脸震惊心碎的样子走过床旁，并宛如看到一具小动物尸体似的心痛蹲下身，他只能干坐在床上生无可恋的点点头，“是的…”  
“看看可怜的他…”Andrew拾起闹钟，又捡起折断滚飞出去的零件，悲壮的举给Tobey看。闹钟的表盘边上有着雕刻装饰，形象明显是个人，猩红色的紧身衣和金色的花纹。而另一边分家的显然就是人偶的脑袋，红色面具还有带有金色小闪电。  
Andrew心疼的把碎掉的脑袋往那身子安，可脖子处的断口当然不可能变回去，“你把闪电侠的脑袋给摔掉了？！他可是DC漫画里我最喜欢的角色！”  
Tobey很感激因为担心他而赶来房间的弟弟，可同时他也不想看到对方，因为他弄坏了对方的新闹钟…Andrew往日不会抱怨很多，也不常生气和沮丧。然而轮到他的宝贝时，他就会如同一个孩子似的哭丧脸几小时，比如他弄断他的滑板，比如弄坏他的相机，再比如让他的超级英雄收藏受损。  
“你昨天才弄坏了你的闹钟，我借给你我的，可是今天就——？”Andrew似乎已经后面已经不知道说什么，嘴巴动来动去却讲不出词。他当然知道自己大哥的运气值，却想不到仅此一天借出去的闹钟就惨遭毒手。  
“对不起…”Tobey叹口气，用手揉了揉睡乱的头发。他从床上站起身，拿起对在椅子上的衣服，决定更换，“我不是故意的。我今天买闹钟的时候，会帮你一起——Och！”  
还没说完，他就赤脚踩在了散落的电池盖上，而固定盖子的凸起部位则扎了他的脚心。痛得他龇牙咧嘴，保住受伤的脚单腿原地跳，却没保持平衡的摔回床上，而脑瓜顶则擦在了单人床旁的墙壁。随着闷响，他痛得缩起身子。  
“你还好吗…？”此时Andrew声音已经化作了同情，他决定看在自己哥哥这么凄惨的份上，就不和他多计较闹钟了。他快速捡起电池盖子，并且将其拼了回去，查看了闹钟上的时间显示和按键，“看起来并没坏。你不用买新的了，我今天回把脑袋粘回去的。”  
“那真是…那真是太感谢了，”Tobey从床上坐了起来，确认地面安全以后才开始换衣服。  
望见自己的哥哥换衣服，Andrew转身准备离开，“我去做早饭吧。”  
“今天轮到我了，不是吗？”Tobey将头从领子里套出来，看着门口。  
“我都已经醒了，就让我来吧。”虽然很困，然而Andrew还是回头露出轻松的笑容。他用手指了指自己的额头，好示意Tobey位置，“而且你最好处理一下你的额头，它看起来肿起来了。”  
Tobey下意识去摸之前被砸到的地方，结果痛的他吸了一口气。即使不是什么特别糟糕的事情，不够他工作时可不希望顶着这个脑袋，“你说的对，我一会看看。”  
“哦，对了！”Andrew刚要带上门，却又想起什么停下脚步，侧身越过门缝看了看屋里，“Tom就拜托你叫醒了。”  
Tobey顿时一副愁眉苦脸，却又释然的叹口气，苦笑的摇摇头。“你知道，我不在行这个。”  
“可是我也很不在行，”Andrew耸了耸肩膀，随后不等年长的那边回应，他已经让门合了起来。

Tobey在他们家占据了主卧，弟弟们觉得理所当然，也算是家族传统。即便曾经Tobey说这个可以给Andrew或者小弟弟Tom，因为他们鼓捣都那些零件和玩意比较多而杂，可另外两个少都“没领情”。  
他一边在自己独有的厕所里刷牙，一边冲着镜子查看额头，好在距离掉落的闹钟没有把他弄得糟糕。看来那断掉的脑袋不是因为砸到了他，所以他皮肤上没有被划出道子的迹象，出了发红，不仔细看不会觉得有肿起来的现象。  
他小心避开那里洗了把脸，随后把毛巾用凉水浸湿，小心的覆盖在了那个部位消肿。  
三步两步穿过走廊，他已经可以听到Andrew在厨房里发出的动静。他踱步到尽头的Tom房间门口，本要拧开把手的手最终还是换做敲门。介于里面没人回应，他在擅自推开了门。  
“Tom——God？！”刚开门，迎面一只不知为何悬挂在天花板上的球鞋，如同泰山荡藤蔓似的划出个弧度，直面敲在了Tobey的脸上。  
紧随其后，他在闭着眼抬手避开鞋子时，却感觉脚下踢到了什么。他想要稳住身子后退，却踩在了光滑坚硬的东西上，还没明白怎么回事，已经挂到躺在了地上。自不用说，他感觉自己的肩膀和侧腰，大概分别磕在了门框和门板边缘，还好脑袋没撞墙。  
“哦？！是谁！谁？”床上的年轻男孩瞬间从床上做起来，显然他大脑还没从梦里清醒。他手里拿着一只看起类似玩具枪的东西，举起来对着屋子到处比。  
等到Tom注意到自己的大哥四仰八叉的倒在门口，他才垂下胳膊松了口气，把枪丢在了枕头旁。然而下一秒他反应过来大事不妙，从而蹦到地上跑了过去，“对不起？！我…你还好吗？！说来，你怎么擅自进了我的房间？！”  
Tobey一脸生无可恋的从地上坐起来，他的好脾气令他还是握住了对方伸来的手，借力站了起来。今早的事情太多，他似乎已经有点转不过大脑。隐约通道Andrew从厨房喊出来询问的句子，又听到Tom大致回了一句“没事”后，他自己却根本开不了口。  
“说真的，Tom，你这是——”  
“Tobey，你的额头怎么了？”Tom口快的先打开话题。并且他担心里夹杂着好奇，抬手要去摸Tobey红着的额头，“难道刚才…？”  
Tobey快速缩脖子躲过对方的手，想起什么的弯腰去找毛巾，“这是其他原因，说来话长。”  
“嗯——”Tom拉了一个长音，似乎对于自己的猜测十拿九稳，“说来话长？你一定又在短时间内遭遇了霉运的袭击。”  
“我还遭遇了你的空袭…”把毛巾在手里折叠，却因为脏了而不想重新弄到脸上。他看着转身回房，并从悬挂的绳子上拆下运动鞋的Tom，满是无语，“你这是什么？”  
“防盗措施。”  
“咱们家还需——”Tobey刚迈步，又听到脚下踢出碰撞声。滴油看到门口滚落着几个易拉罐和玻璃瓶，一些是他们喝剩下的碳酸饮料，还有俩是前几天去同事家Party后，为了节省而带回来没喝完的红酒瓶子。“这又是什么？！”  
“就像我前天说的那样。最近新闻里提到，最近老发生入室抢劫杀人案…那个变态的，你懂…”Tom似乎不想从大脑里翻出来那几篇报道，所以他腾出一只手耐不住的摆了摆，示意自己就这样跳过。“之前我不是提议在每个房间里弄这个，以防万一，可是你们都不答应。所以我只能弄在我房间里先试验一下。不过我本来打算说先按上去，然后停止你们，你们再来看，谁知道你就这样打开了门…”  
“那这些瓶子又是什么？”Tobey弯下腰，用没拿着毛巾的那只手把瓶子立了起来。  
“如果有人进入，推开门，就会有动静。类似…警报？”Tom拿着放下来的鞋子，并且很快一脸兴奋的指着窗户，“你看，我在窗户那里也放了！我本来说把手表改装成报警器，可是还没弄好，所以先用这些代替——”  
“Okay，Okay！”Tobey抬起手作出投降的样子，打断了突然困意全无的弟弟。“我不想再遭受这个了，你能不能别这么做？”  
“可是，可是…”Tom如同失落的小狗，顿时慌慌张张的想要伸张自己的理论。“这只是暂时的，我会很快弄出点别的来。你看我已经弄了设计图，我近几天就能筹集到材料，这东西弄完一定酷毙了，你一定要看看才行！”  
Tobey清了清喉咙。他可容不下弟弟们失落的样子，所以心软后他已经在努力压制自己不去纵容，却控制不了说话小心。“我只是来叫你起床，就被弄成了这样。”  
“你可以不进来，我有闹钟！”  
“但好几次闹钟都没叫醒你。”Tobey本想用手扶住额头，可想想头上的肿痛，还是算了。说真的他大概回很快白了头，不光是为自己的霉运发愁，还有弟弟的成长。  
“我放了三个闹钟！”话音刚落，Tom床头的蓝色小闹钟就发出了喧哗吵闹的声音。与此同时，他放在桌子上的电子手表也哔哔作响。而手机也一边发出警告，一边再桌子上嗡嗡震动，弄的桌子发出难听的声音。混在一起宛如一个悲剧化的交响乐。Tom冲过去，三下五除二的将它们统统按灭，随即回头对吵得脸部扭曲的Tobey咧嘴一笑，“就像这样！”  
Tobey顿了几秒，随即他决定暂时就不在这里耽误时间了，“好了，出来吃饭。”  
“今天不是你做饭吗？”  
“Andrew和我交换了。”  
“因为他是个伤员，”不知道何时出现在走廊里的Andrew，双手叉着腰步伐懒散。他越过肩膀用拇指比比厨房的位置，“做好了。顺便，Tom一会你别忘记给蜘蛛们喂食。”

每日早上他们三个都会轮班，分别是做早饭，喂宠物蜘蛛，还有倒垃圾。既然Tobey和Andrew换了班，那么他一会下楼上班前就要把垃圾袋带出去。  
等Tom穿好衣服起来以后，另外两个哥哥已经围在了餐桌前。Andrew今早煮了热狗，各种酱料被摆在了桌子中央。他手里拿着稿纸，看起来似乎是他的学业课程。而Tobey已经现行吃完了早饭，正在一边继续用洗干净的毛巾敷额头，一边翻阅杂志，边上摆着他还没喝完的苹果汁。  
Andrew看到弟弟出来后，起身去炉子前把对方的那一份盛出。而Tom则直径走去客厅一脚的三个玻璃器皿前，里面分别装着他们三个的宠物蜘蛛。也是因为这样，他们从来不在家里对朋友们举办party，要不然会有人吓坏的。  
“早啊，伙计。你今天依旧这样可爱，”Tom先对自己的小跳蛛保罗打了招呼。因为保罗实在是太小了，弄的他花了几秒才找到对方。可是看到只记得宠物活泼的样子，青年的男孩脸上绽放出快乐笑容。  
喂好自己的后，他又去喂Tobey的智利红玫瑰，“早啊，毒液。你又变大了。”  
最后去照顾边上Andrew的七纺蛛艾玛，“早上好，漂亮的姑娘。”  
“她最近状态不好，”Andrew走上来，一连担心。他凑近到玻璃前，看着断了一条腿的艾玛动作不算能算是快速的凑近猎物，由此撇撇嘴，“也许我该带她看看医生。”  
“这是个好主意，”Tom点头，谁都注意到艾玛的情况。  
似乎为了不让弟弟担心，Andrew抬手拍了拍小伙子的后背，转身让对方快去吃饭。  
Tom在热狗上淋上了许多番茄酱，甚至可以说太多了，弄的对面坐下来的Andrew皱起眉头。然而这其实发生了不止一次，所以Tom早就不去反问和好奇，他将话题转向了其他，“你们今晚几点回来？”  
“六点前，”Andrew抬头，嘴里因为还有食物参与而含糊不清。他瞄向一侧的Tobey，而对方也点头表示差不多。Andrew收回目光，将热狗吞下喉咙，“怎么了？”  
“我想给你们展示，我的防盗措施。今早只是一个简单的，因为我正式的工具还差一点没弄完。不过，我相信今晚我就可以搞定了！相信我，这次不会出现什么意外。或者说，等我将给你们听，那么这样一来你就有所准备，才不会陷入到意外中去。对吧？”  
刚拿起苹果汁倒入嘴里的Tobey，在听完那慷慨激昂的发言后，顿时硬生生的才把果汁眼下喉咙。他不是不相信Tom的才华，甚至身为兄长感到骄傲，不过按照他自己的运气，总觉得今晚还会遭受一波攻击。  
“我想我们家还听安全的啊，”Andrew望见了大哥的表情，如同在帮忙说话，他好笑的打断对面两眼放光的弟弟。“行了，Tom。上个月我们不是才换了心锁，而且这栋公寓也增加了监视，还安装了警报。”  
Tom可怜巴巴的松下身子，重重的咬掉了一截热狗肠，深不知一侧的Tobey对Andrew投去了感激的目光。Andrew还为此乘胜追击，“而且我刚想起来，我的闹钟坏了，我大概会带去实验室，用里面的工具修复一下。所以大概是七点半多回家。”  
Tobey借此也合上杂志，装出恍然大悟的样子，“我今晚也要去买闹钟，大概七点到七点半回来。”  
Andrew很快又接过话。“你可以订泰国餐外卖，我把电话都贴在了冰箱上。我们回来的时候，你最好把你的作业完成，再把房间收拾干净。”  
Tom无语的到过两位兄长，嘴里的咀嚼动作变得干巴巴。注意到弟弟这样，Andrew很快就皱起眉头，拉过来旧事打击，“我还记得上次你把我的滑板弄坏的事情。我觉得，以后就不能再借给——”  
“好好！我知道了！”只要谈到滑板，Tom瞬间投降。他把最后一截热狗丢在盘子里，从椅子上蹦起来，双手举过头。  
随后他深深吐出一口气，前倾身子越过桌面哀求自己的二哥。“我保证我会收拾干净房间，还有我也会把厨房弄干净的！也会喂好蜘蛛，写完作业，冲完澡，不去借用你的平板电脑。这样的话…你还能不能借给我玩你的滑板呢？我发誓绝对不会再出现那种情况！但是你也看到了，那次是个意外，即便有一半原因是因为我跑去了那个地方，可是分明是那个人…算了，我的责任。拜托！你知道我不会想要伤害她（他管滑板都称作“她”）的！如果以后我毕业后拿到打工机会，我会把第一份工资用于买个新滑板，给你做礼物。只要…来，让我算算…还有几个月——？”  
“我知道了，我期待着。”面对Tom的一大堆话，以及又开始掰着手指头计算这学期还剩下的课程长度，Andrew只能将其打断。他笑着眯起眼睛，用手指了指对方盘子里的热狗，这才让小男孩带屁股回到了椅子上。

看着都吃完并且起身收拾桌子和厨房用具的两个弟弟，Tobey发觉自己需要先离开去上班，他不能再迟到了，愿今日街道太平！他套上夹克，拿上那有些发旧的公文包，套上了最近没有保养的皮鞋。Andrew从厨房小跑的，递给了他垃圾袋，需要让他顺手带下去。  
按照往日出门的节奏，Tobey在拧开门前回头对屋子里另外两个人喊道，“Peter Parker家的原则是——？”  
“负起自己的责任！”Andrew轻轻一笑。  
“别惹麻烦！”Tom抬高声音从厨房探出头。  
“以及，祝好运！”附和着Tobey的开口，Andrew和Tom都比了个手枪的姿势，将食指指向了大哥。这是他们早上的惯例，希望好运可以降临在Tobey头上。  
要说这原则，也是一年前三个兄弟弄出来的，却想不到玩笑变成了惯用句。  
Tobey收下了好运的祝福以后，对弟弟们眨了眨眼睛，随后将通往楼道的大门推开。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 1.因为现实里安德鲁和艾玛是情侣，所以这里第二代的CP就写作了格温。而第一代还是给了绿虫，MJ是好友角度，因为喜欢电影里哈里死去是，连个朋友守在一起的画面，三个好朋友之间的感情很棒。所以贱虫我就给了新的小蜘蛛，毕竟也可以和漫威融合了吗！  
> 2.汤姆网上找到的工作，那群厉害的人就是暗指妇联啦。不过这里AU的话，肯定不是打打打，大概是什么大企业组织啥的…请自由想象。  
> 3.让安德鲁的小蜘蛛一号死了，是因为格温死了。不过同时也是因为我想让小蜘蛛二号出现，用了戴恩，是为了第二代哈利刷一下存在感（你够）。  
> 4.这里年龄和作品也不同，所以安排的是。汤姆是高中，安德鲁是大学，而托比已就业。层次分明。  
> 5.总体来讲：大哥是老实憨厚型，二哥是邻家暖男型，小弟是朝气可爱型吧？


End file.
